


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by mexicanttt



Series: A pinch of salt & a dash of musical notes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Gen, Sad Marinette, adrien is not exactly evil - Freeform, also luka kagami and marc have a miraculous too whoo - Freeform, chloe sugar, everyone in bustier's class has a miraculous! - Freeform, except for lie-la's bitch ass - Freeform, guess ill just fail - Freeform, he just wants his mom and dad - Freeform, he wants his family back, holy hell i have so many ap assignments to do and im writing fanfiction instead lol - Freeform, i want her redemption - Freeform, just a tiny bit tho - Freeform, mari's crush on adrien is gone - Freeform, not relevant but i wanted to say it - Freeform, she just wants everyone to be happy, thats why he want to use the wish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanttt/pseuds/mexicanttt
Summary: “Any moment now, Bugaboo. Believe me, I know, I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done you deserved.”With the song, "Ready As I'll Ever Be" by the cast of Tangled: The Series
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste (mentioned), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth (mentioned), Marinette Dupain-Cheng & The FULL Miraculous Team (as in all the miraculi are active)
Series: A pinch of salt & a dash of musical notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904482
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a month now, but I never intended to write it. But I just really wanted a fic of it, so why not write one? I know this is not that good, just bear with me.

Adrien observed his suit. The new suit Plagg and Nooroo gave him when combined is pretty comfortable. His catsuit was now a deep purple and was sporting a gray cape that looked like wings. His baton was now light purple steel. Behind him, he could hear Marinette tugging at her chains. He turned to face her. **“Any moment now, _Bugaboo_** **. Believe me, I know, I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done you deserved.”**

Marinette froze and looked at him. Adrien had changed. She had found out that Hawkmoth had been Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s dad. Gabriel was now in jail, but when Adrien found out why his dad had done what he did, He did the unexpected and chose to continue the mission to revive his mother from her coma. Now she was trapped here in Gabriel’s old lair. **“Adrien-”**

 **“Quiet! I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine. And some justice, at last, will be served.”** Why couldn’t she understand? None of them get it. With this wish, he could get his mother back! He wouldn’t be alone anymore. No more photoshoots, or lessons. No more empty hours at the dinner table. And in a couple of years, he could appeal to get his father out of jail if his father was on good behavior. He would have a family again. First, he would need to find out where Marinette had hidden her earrings and the other miraculi.

 **“Please listen-”** Marinette’s wrists were in pain. They were pretty red from what she could see. She needed to get out of here and gather the other heroes. They needed to stop Adrien. It was only a matter of time before Adrien figured out that she lied to him earlier and had her earrings in her back pocket. Thankfully, Tikki was hiding nearby. Now, if only Adrien would turn around so Tikki could come and unlock these dam ( **pjo!** ) cuffs!

 **“Now it's time to step up, Or it's time to back down. And there's only one answer for me.”** Adrien turned back around and walked to the big window in the lair. He held his hand out for a butterfly to land on it and caressed it. Unbeknownst to him, Tikki had zoomed out of her hiding place and flew into Marinette’s cuffs and unlocked them. Quickly, Marinette placed them down and ran as quietly as she could to the exit. She looked back at Adrien and felt her heart break. Then she left. **“And I'll stand up and fight. Cause I know that I'm right. And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Ready as I'll ever be!”**

* * *

Marinette stood in front of her full team of heroes. She had a feeling she would need everyone for the long battle ahead. Everyone was fully informed of the details. She knew a lot of people were scared. Heck, SHE was scared. But they had to make this work. They can save Adrien before he gets too far down the path of evil. She faced her team and spoke. **“Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down. And the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword, If you're in, get on board. Are you ready?”**

It was quiet for half a second before Rena stepped forward, raised her fist in the air, and sang. **“I'm ready!”** Carapace and Queen Bee immediately stepped beside her and raised their fists as well. **“We're ready!”** The rest of the team stepped forward and raised their fists as well. **“We're ready!”** Marinette felt so much love for her friends. She raised her fist and joined them. **“Ready as I'll ever be.”**

As Ladybug began forming a plan with the team and brainstorming alternate plans with Viperion and Pegasus, Carapace leaned into Rena and asked, **“Are you quite sure we can do this?”** Rena smiled at him and said, **“Together we will guarantee!”** The team cheered.

* * *

Adrien stared at the unlocked cuffs. How had she gotten out? There was no way she could have gotten out of them. Only if she ha- His eyes flashed with realization and his nose huffed out air. She must have had Tikki with her! Which meant she had had the earring son her. Why didn’t he search her? She’s probably gathering Rena Rouge and Carapace. Probably not Queen Bee though, after what she did as Miracle Queen. He’ll just take their miraculi too. Or turn them over to his side. **“I’ll make them hear me!”** He cried.

* * *

The Miraculous Team was on the move. They were ready to face Cat Moth. They ran across rooftops, heading for the Agreste Mansion and sang, **_“Now it's time to redeem, or it's time to resolve.”_ ** Chloe knew this was her chance at redemption. When Ladybug offered her a fresh start. She didn’t even hesitate. She’ll show everyone that she is turning over a new leaf. Even if she has to fight her childhood friend. **"** **Prove they can trust me!”** She sang.

The team was nearing the mansion. They saw multiple akumas heading out the window and finding targets to form an army for Cat Moth. They stopped on the rooftop opposite of the mansion and watched as Cat Moth’s army got into positions surrounding his house. The team sang out, **_“And the outcome will hardly come free.”_ **

This was going to be Marinette’s hardest battle yet. She had to go up against her best friend and an army of akumatized citizens. Paris was counting on her. Thankfully, she’s not alone. She had her team. She sang, **“I'll save my home and family!”**

All of a sudden. The akuma army parted like the red sea, and Cat Moth walked down and stood in the center. The miracuteam got into battle stances and sang, **_“Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand!”_**

Nino didn’t want to fight his best friend. But he was trying to accomplish something dangerous, and, well, it was either Adrien or Paris. He chose Paris. **“And I'm ready!”**

Alya knew this was going to be hard. But the fate of her loved ones was at stake. Fighting Adrien was going to be difficult, but she knew it had to be done. **“I'm ready!”**

Marinette knew everything was riding on this battle. She was not prepared at all for it. But she was going to do her duty and do whatever it took to save the world. **“I'm ready!”**

Adrien glared at his former friends. None of them were true friends. They didn’t understand. They all had their perfect families. Soon, he would have one as well. Then they would see his wish was a good thing. **“Ready as I'll ever be.”**


End file.
